


A vitamindús uborka... másképp

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A tesók közti vita, AU - az eredeti sorozattól eltérő, AU-Lakótársak, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, Boldog végkifejlet, Boys Kissing, Csókok & ölelések, Durva nyelvezet & obszcén szavak, Farmer market, First Time Blow Jobs, Fiú csókok, Happy Ending, Harmadik történet:, Három történet egyben, Kisses & cuddles, Középiskolai AU, M/M, Mindegyikben szerepel az uborka, Mindhárom történet HEA - Happy Ever After, Missionary Position, Misszionárius szexpóz, Második történet:, Orál szex, Orál szex először, Szexuális "visszaélés" egy uborkával, Termelői piac, Uborkáról-szerelemről-Casről, Vad szex, ember!Cas, mindhárom történet - Boldogan Éltek...véget ér
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Ez egy három az egyben Destiel  történet, mozaikok összessége. Az első HS AU - Közép sulis történet (Teen & Up / 14+) . A második a két Winchester tesó közötti párbeszéden alapszik. (Teen & Up / 14+) A harmadik pedig egy szobatárs - lakótárs AU. (Explicit / 18+)Mindhárom novellát a címben is szereplő ominózus zöldség, az uborka köti össze, ilyen vagy olyan módon.





	A vitamindús uborka... másképp

**Author's Note:**

> Írhatnám a történeteket három különböző fejezetbe, de én inkább magam választanám el.  
> Szlogen:  
> Nem az a nehéz, hogy elmagyarázd az orvosnak a sebészeten: hogyan került a seggedbe az uborka, miközben éjjel meztelenül kapáltál a kertedben, és ráestél, hanem hogy, hogyan került rá a Tesco-s címke! :)

 

** Három történet egyben**

**Az első történet:**

\- Szereplők: Castiel Novak, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester

\- Helyszín: Egy farmer market, avagy termelői piac, később egy kávézó

\- Műfaja: High School / Középiskolás AU - Cas és Dean 17 év körüliek.

\- Párosítás: Castiel / Dean Winchester, Destiel ❤️

  Dean egész izgatott lett, mikor ismerős alakot vélt felfedezni a termelői piacon. Eleinte vonakodott eljönni ide, hogy friss salátát, és egyéb zöldségeket vásároljanak Sammel, de most már nem bánta.

 Akit figyelemmel kísért, ott állt a házi mézet árusító standnál, és az illatos méhviasz gyertyák, meg kis üvegcsés mézek között válogatott.

 Dean soha nem gondolta volna, hogy maga a méz milyen erotikus gondolatokat ébreszthet benne, de most épp ez történt. Ahogy megbűvölve bámulta a sötét, szexisen kócos hajú, és hihetetlenül bámulatos, rabul ejtő kék szemekkel rendelkező srácot, miközben mosolyogva válogat a mézes üvegek között, mintha teljesen elvarázsolták volna.

 A fejében már pornó határát erősen súroló képek peregtek, s lelki szemei előtt látta, ahogyan rácsurgatja a mézet vékony sugárban Castiel hasára... vagy, ami még jobb: apró cseppeket csöpögtetne a farkára, hogy aztán mohón lenyalhassa...

 Oda kell mennie, és elhívnia egy randira, különben soha nem lesz valóság a vágyálmaiból.

 Többször találkoztak már, hiszen több közös órájuk is volt. Valószínűleg Cas lehetett az oka, amiért jelentkezett a kreatív ételkészítés tanórára. Tudta a nevét is, de még alig váltottak pár mondatot.  
Ő, aki a csajokkal lazán, és merészen flörtölt, egészen gyámoltalanná vált, mikor Castielről lett szó.

\- Helyes pasi! Menj oda hozzá!

 Megugrott öccse váratlan hangjától, és szemrehányó tekintetet villantott felé.  
\- Sammy, a frászt hozod rám! - méltatlankodott.  
\- Ne csak bámuld nagy, boci szemekkel, hanem menj, és kérj randit tőle! Istenem, Dean! Nem ismerek rád!

 A fivére úgy nézett rá, mint a véres késre, és a szemeit forgatta.  
\- Shhh! Halkabban! Még meghallja! Ne már! - válaszolta, pedig semmi oka nem lehetett erre, hiszen a fiatalabb Winchester egész csendesen beszélt.

 Amíg a tesók halkan vitatkoztak, a sötét hajú srác már egy uborka termelő pultján válogatott.

*

 Castiel észrevette, hogy Dean figyeli. Kicsit meg is könnyebbült, mikor az öccsével beszélgetni kezdett. Amióta először meglátta őt az egyik előadó teremben, azóta álmodozott róla. Aztán persze több közös órájuk is akadt. A zöld szemű srác szinte mindenkivel flörtölt... mindenkivel, kivéve vele. Bár, ha belegondol, néha neki is jutott egy-egy vakítóan szexis mosoly... vagy csak azt hitte, hogy neki szól. Mindegy, a képzelgéseivel nem árt senkinek.

 Épp odaért a kedvenc kávézójához, amikor egy szexis hang megállította.  
\- Heya, Cas! Meghívhatlak egy Capuccinora, és valamilyen sütire? Te választhatsz!

 Castiel elkerekedett szemekkel bámult a mosolygó, megtestesült nedves álmainak tárgyára. Még a szexis plüss ajkai is enyhén elnyíltak, amit most idegesen megnyalt. Dean nem hagyhatta ezt figyelmen kívül. Már csak azért sem, mert a farka érdeklődően megrándult a nadrágjában ennek hatására.

\- Te tudod a nevem? De hát honnan...?  
Ezernyi kérdés rajzott a fejében, csakhogy egyik sem tolult a szájára kérdés formájában. Túl idegesen izgatott volt hozzá.

 A zöld szemű srác ekkor elmosolyodott, és azt válaszolta:  
\- Hát már, hogy a viharba ne tudnám, annak a nevét, aki ennyire tetszik nekem...

 Cas zavarában elpirult. Hirtelen nagyon érdekesnek találta a járda repedéseit. Atyaég! Tetszik Deannek? Ez nem lehet igaz! Biztos csak álmodik.

 A hosszú hallgatás nem tett jót Dean önérzetének, de szerencsére Cas ekkor felemelve a fejét, tekintetét a zöld szemekbe kapcsolta, és ebben benne volt sok minden. Többek között az, hogy mennyire tetszik neki Dean, és természetesen elfogadja a meghívását.

 Egy kicsit biccentett, aztán félrehajtva a fejét, rámosolygott édesen, ami nemcsak a szemét érte el, de apró, enni való ráncokat képzett az orránál is.

\- Rendben. Meghívhatsz egy sütire. A dióhabos alagút az egyik kedvencem.  
Dean úgy érezte magát, mint aki megnyerte a főnyereményt! Ez a mosoly! Most már tudja: el kell érnie, hogy Cas minél többet nevessen, mert szerette... egyenesen imádta, és villámgyorsan a rabja lett a nevetésének.

*

 Végül nemcsak egy sütit rendeltek, de órák hosszat beszélgettek is. Castiel - mint kiderült -okos, édes, vicces, kedves, és érzékeny. Érthetetlen, hogyan nem vette eddig észre, azt meg sem említve: sokkal előbb beszélnie kellett volna vele.  
Épp a családjaikról meséltek, és Cas azt mondta, hogy az anyja, bár szereti őt, de kissé túlbuzgó. Folyton irányítani akarja, és megmondani, hogy mit csináljon, de ettől független büszke a fiára.

\- Szókimondó, nyílt, nem rejti véka alá a véleményét, de mit várhatsz tőle, aki meleg romantikus, és mi tagadás, pornó novellákat ír - sorolta Cas, és Dean vele nevetett. Imádta, ahogy a sötét hajú srác mesélt.

 Akármeddig el tudta volna hallgatni. És ahogy evett! A dióhab megbújt a szája ívén. Dean szinte ellenállhatatlan vágyat érzett, hogy lenyalja... de csak a hüvelykujjával törölte le, és úgy vette a szájába. Cas csillogó szemekkel figyelte. Elsüllyedtek a saját kis univerzumukban, ahol ők voltak ketten.  
Cas most épp arról mesélt, hogy mi történt akkor, mikor az anyja megtudta, hogy a fia meleg.

\- Rögtön jött az előadása a biztonságos szexről. Előbb húztam uborkára óvszert, mint ahogy vezettem egy kocsit.  
\- Tényleg? Tulajdonképpen én randira akartalak hívni, de... most már meggondolom - vitt bele megjátszott bizonytalanságot a hangjába a zöld szemű fiú.  
\- De miért? - lepődött meg őszintén Cas, és ebben a kérdésben hallani lehetett egy ici-pici csalódást is.  
\- Hát, egy uborkával nem könnyű felvenni a versenyt - válaszolta Dean, nem tudva visszatartani most már a nevetését.

Egymásnak dőlve, felszabadultan kacagtak, majd a zöld szemű fiú ráhajolt a másik kívánatos szájára, de csak egy puszit adott. Cas viszonozta, és két percen belül csókolóztak.

  
*** --- ***

**Második Történet:**  

\- Szereplők: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, valamint utalás történik Castielre

\- Játszódik: Winchester tesók szállásán

\- Párosítás: Destiel, ❤️ de csak utalás történik rá

 

 Sam teljesen ledöbbent, amikor váratlan - a megbeszéltnél jóval előbb - állított haza az otthonukba, és elkapta bátyját, amint épp egy uborkával mélytorkozott. Nem tudott erre jobb kifejezést, mert ez volt az igazság.

 Egy pillanatra ledermedtek mindketten: Sam a bejáratnál, Dean pedig a nappali asztalánál. A fivére olyan rémült szemekkel nézett rá, mint mikor egy őz a kocsi reflektorai elé kerülve csak bámul.

\- Nézd, Dean! Igaz, hogy én mondtam, hogy több salátát, és zöldséget kéne enned, de nem gondolod, hogy ez már azért túlzás?

 Dean feszültsége felengedett, kivéve szájából az említett zöldséget, megtalálta végre a hangját, és kissé harcias hangsúllyal mondta:

\- Nem akarom megenni, nagyokos!  
 Ekkor egy olyan gyalázatos gondolat jutott Sam eszébe, hogy ki kellett mondania:

\- Ja! Szóval úgy döntöttél, hogy te leszel a második James Dean, aki sosem lesz már harminc?

 A bátyja erre a pikírt megjegyzésre kinyújtotta a középső ujját, majd rövid szünet után felsóhajtott.

\- Nem ez a szándékom, de igyekszem megtanulni, hogyan kell csinálni az orális szexet.

\- Ó, szóval ennyire mély benyomást tett rád? Sosem gondoltam volna!

\- Nem tudom kiről beszélsz!

\- Ó, nem, hát persze, hogy nem. Fogalmam sincs kinek van "kibaszottul" varázslatosan kék szeme, "most keltem ki az ágyból egy jó szex után" sötét haja, és olyan mosolya, hogy egészen a farkadig hatol...

\- Elolvastad a naplómat, ribanc?

\- Nem, te barom! Beszélsz álmodban!

***---***

**Harmadik történet:**

\- Szereplők: Castiel Novak, Dean Winchester, említett Lisa

\- Játszódik: Dean és Cas közös bérleményében

\- Műfaja: Szobatárs - Lakótárs AU 

\- Párosítás: Castiel / Dean Winchester, Destiel ❤️

\- Besorolása: Explicit / 18+ 

\- Figyelmeztetések: Uborka mint szexuális segéd eszköz! (De nem olyan vészes)

 

 Hamarabb ért haza, mint ahogy tervezte. Ha nem húzódott volna meg egy izma, talán még most is a konditeremben lenne.  
De - gondolta -, ha már itthon van, akkor talán elhívja randizni Lisát, a legszebb pompom lányt. Csak át kell öltöznie, mivel edzés után már zuhanyozott. Zajtalan levetkőzött egy szál alsóra.

 Ekkor hallotta meg a fojtott nyögést. Cas sem ment el a biológia szakkörre? Ó, de talán rosszul van, vagy valami... a nyögés megismétlődött, de most elnyújtva, és mintha a nevét is hallotta volna közben.

 Mi a fene...? A lehető legkisebb zajt is kerülve sétált a hálójukba. Ledermedt. A elé táruló látvány szinte beleégett a retinájába. A hálószobájukban a jóképű szobatársa, - neki háttal -, épp a formás hátsójába gyömöszölt, háromnegyedes ritmusban egy megtermett uborkát, miközben a farkát is simogatta.

 Hirtelen melege lett. A látvány annyira forró, és magával ragadó volt, annyira perverz, de mégis egyfajta módon kéjes, hogy nem tudott neki ellenállni.  
Azonmód törlődött az agyából a pompom csajjal tervezett randija. Hangtalan kibújt az alsójából, és csatlakozott Castielhez, aki egy percre megrémült, de a simogatások és csókok hatására engedett.

\- Mondták már neked, hogy kibaszottul szexi vagy, mikor maszturbálsz? - suttogta a fülébe halkan.

\- Dean...

\- Shhh... Csak csukd be a szemed, és élvezd.

 Átvette tőle az uborka mozgatását, és a rugalmas félgömböket kezdte csókolni. Néha rátévedt a keze a csupasz herékre is, ilyenkor néha összegabalyodott a keze Casével, de minden pillanatát élvezte.

\- Régóta tetszel nekem. Amióta ideköltöztem, azóta vágyom titokban erre - mormogta a fülébe Dean, gyorsítva az eddigi ütemen, ami még szaporább lihegést, és nyögéseket váltott ki partneréből... rövidesen pedig elsöprő gyönyört.  
Zihálva, izzadtan, összegabalyodva feküdtek egymáson, de Dean még közel sem volt kész.

 Hátára fordította - miközben egy törülközővel a rendetlen ragacsot eltüntette róla -, kihúzta társából a már szükségtelen zöldséget, a csókjaival borította be nem csak a labdákat, és a feltáruló, rózsaszín - most kissé bántalmazottan duzzadt - lyukat, hanem a lassan újra életre kelő péniszt is.

 Castielt határozottan lelkesítette Dean odaadó törődése. Ezt a tényt az is alátámasztotta, hogy a párnája alól elővarázsolt síkosítós tubust - és persze egy óvszert -, a keze közélébe helyezte, majd azt súgta remegő hangon:

\- Dean! Kérlek csináld...  
 Nem kellett sok biztatás. Fogaival feltépte a gumi tasakját, majd magára hengergette. Bőséges mennyiségű zselét nyomott Cas izgalomtól olykor pulzáló bejáratához, és még amennyi maradt, az óvszerre kente.

 A zöldség miatt nem volt most szükség tágításra, úgyhogy Dean rövid szünetekkel szinte azonnal Casbe süllyedhetett tövig, aki a lábait a derekára kulcsolta. Előrehajolt, hogy szenvedélyesen megcsókolhassa, amit Castiel a csók előtt egy mély sóhajjal nyugtázott. Még csókolták egymást, mikor Dean lassan mozogni kezdett.  
Csak akkor hagyták abba a csókokat, amikor hevesebb mozgásba kezdtek.

\- Mmm, Uhhh, Ummm. Erősebben... keményebben, ott, Dean! Bassza meg! Csináld... még... Óhhh...

 Dean hallva a szavakat vadabb lökésekbe kezdett.

\- Cas, oh bassza meg! Castiel... ugye nem ez lesz az utolsó, Angyal? Istenem, milyen nedves vagy, forró, és annyira szűk. Ahhh.... baszki!

 Cas közben lenyúlt magához, de csak rövid időre a vad ritmus miatt. Két - három húzás, és Dean nevét kiáltva lövellt a mellkasáig. A látvány maga azonnal elhozta Dean orgazmusát, és mélyen barátja testébe élvezett, miközben ráhajolva partnere nyakára mormolta:

\- Cas, Cas, Cas, bassza meg, szeretlek, Caaas!

 Úgy feküdtek ott összezárva, reszketve, amíg Castiel lábait muszáj volt leengedni. Lassan csúszott le róla, a verejték csillogó bőrön.

 Dean lihegett Castiel bőrén, élvezve az érzést, ahogy az ő szeretője hosszú, karcsú ujjai beletúrtak a hajába. A legkevésbé sem érdekelte egyiküket sem a forró, ragadós rendetlenség, ami a bőrükön elterült, csak ölelték egymást remegve.

\- Én is szeretlek - hallotta Cas szexis hangján rekedtesen, ami Deanből kis kuncogást váltott ki, és további csókokat.

\- Ezt már régóta meg kellett volna tennünk - tette hozzá még vigyorogva.

\- Jobb későn, mint soha - felelte Cas, és újra szenvedélyesen csókolóztak.  
Ekkortól lettek egy pár, és hivatalosan járni kezdtek, mert Dean csak annyit tudott: Cas a másik fele, és soha nem tudna már nélküle élni. ❤️

***---***

The End

01.06.2018. 18:00

**Author's Note:**

> Amennyiben elnyerte tetszésedet a történetem, légy oly jó, és hagyj nekem dicsőséget, azaz nyomj rá a kudos <3 gombra. Köszi. <3 Ez névtelen, és semmilyen kötelezettséggel nem jár.


End file.
